My Valentine
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Over the years, Yuuri and Viktor's love grew and their relationship developed. This year's story is a bit sweet, a bit sassy, and a bit sexy.


**My Valentine**

**The first year**

Yuuri shyly held out the chocolates. Viktor accepted them with a blush.

"Thank you Yuuri!"

Viktor pulled him into a hug and Yuuri sighed into it. After the hug, Viktor looked at the box closer.

"Chocolate covered cherries! My favorite!"

"I remembered you said you liked them."

Viktor was so impressed he remembered, he hugged Yuuri again. Yuuri giggled at the silliness of his coach. Then Viktor released him to give Yuuri his present. A three-pound box of assorted chocolates. Yuuri staggered a bit from the weight of the box. His eyes bugged out and he worried about Viktor's spending habits.

"I need to accept this with grace." Yuuri thought, he looked at the excited Viktor. "Thank you, Viktor."

"You're welcome."

"Unfortunately, they will spoil long before I could eat them all."

"You can share them with the kids at the rink."

"Ok!"

Viktor and Yuuri set to work. They separated their favorite candies from the box and put most of them in a freezer bag. Viktor insisted they eat a couple after breakfast. Yuuri happily agreed.

At the rink, Yuuri got teased about being Viktor's Valentine. Yuuri took it in stride. Viktor on the other hand was floating on air, because the guy he was developing a crush on, thought a lot about his gift. Yuuri felt Viktor had a certain amount of affection for him. He started to think of Viktor as a friend instead of just a coach.

**The second year**

Viktor handed Yuuri a card. They have been best friends for almost a year. Yuuri felt Viktor's warm affection and opened the envelope with a smile. The card had red hearts on the cover. He opened it and found a hand-written poem inside. It read:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I became a coach

because I love you

Viktor

Yuuri read through the poem three times before it sank in. He pressed the card to his chest with one hand and covered his face with the other. He began to cry. Viktor heard the sniffs and pulled him into a hug. He was worried and confused because he thought Yuuri was responding to his slow and patient wooing. Mila told him: "Yuuri is the type who won't get it unless you hit him with a sledgehammer. Just tell him how you feel." With Valentine's Day coming up, he decided to go with this method. He hoped for a shy kiss or a hug, but Yuuri was crying! On the other hand, Yuuri was cradling the card like it was something precious. It was just like Yuuri to give him mixed messages! Yuuri pulled back but stayed in Viktor's arms. His eyes were red, and he needed a tissue, but his face was glowing.

"Viktor..." He swallowed. "I love you too."

Yuuri went on his tippy-toes and pecked his lips. Then he hugged Viktor and clutched the card. Yuuri went from looking at the card to hugging Viktor and back again.

"I love you Yuuri!" Said a delighted Viktor. Yuuri responded by squeezing the stuffing out of Viktor.

**The third year**

Yuuri walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

"Viktor, I'm ho..."

There were hearts everywhere! They were spread all over the floor, tables, chairs, and hanging from the ceiling. Makkachin was chasing a red balloon and when he caught it, it popped. Yuuri laughed as he entered the room. It was too fantastic. He loved this side of Viktor's personality.

"Yuuuri!"

Yuuri turned to see his boyfriend wearing a big red felt heart over his black pants and red silk shirt from this morning. After a moment, Yuuri realized there was a message on the heart. Yuuri covered his mouth and sucked in his breath in shock.

"Marry me." He read. Viktor moved closer, dropped to one knee, and held out a ring box. He was a bit awkward because of the stiff heart. Yuuri looked at Viktor with affection and took the ring box.

"Oh, Viktor."

Inside was a large diamond ring. The sparkle of the ring blinded him a little. Yuuri was not a greedy man. It was a well-documented fact. This one time, he was dazzled.

"OH VIKTOR!"

The box fell to the floor for Makkachin to sniff. He held out the ring to take the whole thing in his line of sight. Viktor managed to stand up without damaging the felt heart and held Yuuri's free hand as he starred at the ring.

"Yuuri, I'm asking you to marry me."

"Huh?"

Viktor sighed and covered the ring with his hand. The spell broke, Yuuri blinked and looked at the man he loved.

"Oh, Viktor!" like he just remembered Viktor was in the room.

"Will you marry me?" Asked Viktor with a hint of frustration.

"Oh! Right, I didn't give you an answer. Oh, sorry Viktor. Of course, I will marry you. There is no one I love more in the world." Said Yuuri with deep sincerity. Viktor sighed in relief. "May I see the ring again?" Viktor laughed. Even Yuuri can be wooed by sparkly things. He picked up Yuuri's left hand and fitted the ring on Yuuri's ring finger and kissed it. Yuuri stood and gazed at the ring from every angle. He posted a selfie with Viktor and THE RING. It's just a piece of jewelry but it had a life of its own. Viktor told him about the ring as the congratulations pored in. Viktor inherited it from his grandmother after her death. There was a condition attached to it.

"I promised Grandmama I would only give it to the person I truly loved with all of my heart."

"Oh, Viktor." Said sweet Yuuri.

"Grandmama and Grandpapa were deeply in love. I found that kind of love with you Yuuri."

That earned Viktor a kiss. It was followed by many more kisses. And finally, to bed, where Yuuri wore nothing but the giant sparkling diamond ring.

The next morning, few people completed their training, least of all Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri showed off his ring. It was passed around, tried on, and admired. The thrill about the ring faded after one week. Yuuri wore it at night and they didn't get much sleep that week. During the day, Yuuri kept it in the safe. He wore it for the media, when meeting Viktor's parents, (somehow THE RING gave Yuuri strength when meeting them) and it came out again when they went home to Hasetsu. Yuuri was very pleased with his present, but it didn't suit him. Not really. Too big, too expensive, too impractical, too girly. Viktor replaced the ring with a pair of masculine rings with square diamonds set into them. Eventually, the diamond rings were snug against the gold bands Yuuri bought as they said: "I do."

**The fifth year**

Yuuri sighed heavily as he entered the home he shared with his husband.

"Viktor, I'm home." He announced, tiredly.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sang out Viktor.

Yuuri sat down to untie his shoes. It took some time because the knot on his gym shoes wouldn't come undone. From the entryway he called out:

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes, my love?" Responded Viktor.

"Do you have any idea what was up with our students today?" Viktor didn't say anything and Yuuri continued to gripe. "Natasha was soooo giggly. Marcus kept making mistakes. Marcus!" Viktor grunted his understanding. Marcus was well known to be so focused, it was sometimes hard to get his attention. Yuuri continued:

"Keiko was distracted. They were all distracted!"

Yuuri gave up on the knot, pulled off the shoe and threw it toward the shoe cubby. The shoe slamming into the cubby gave a satisfying thud that worked off some of Yuuri's frustrations.

"Are you ok out there?" Asked Viktor.

Yuuri sighed, stood up, plopped his bag on top of the cubby, glanced at the door to make sure he locked it, and stepped into his slippers.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Yuuri walked toward the kitchen and just as he made the turn, he stopped short and even took a step back. What he saw was a vision of loveliness. He looked from the perfectly combed hair, down to his sparkling aqua eyes, to the three dozen roses Viktor held, down his perfect body dressed in a tux, finally, to his shiny formal dress shoes.

"Viktor!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling."

"Oh Viktor!" It was a complete surprise to Yuuri. He moved into Viktor's side not holding the roses, half hugged him, kissed him, and took the flowers.

"I told the kids to not mention Valentine's Day was today. You forgot, didn't you?"

"I did! To me it was just Thursday."

"I even altered your phone and computer so the holiday wouldn't ping in your reminders."

"You never miss a thing." Yuuri kissed him again and always admired how his husband never missed a detail. It was a good quality to have in a coordinator. "But I seem to be under dressed." Said Yuuri, taking in Viktor's tux.

"Your tux is hanging up in our bedroom, go put it on while I put these in water."

"Yes, I'll do that."

Yuuri disappeared to change. Viktor already trimmed the roses and filled the vase. He arranged the flowers with care and returned to cooking dinner.

Soon he felt too arms go around his waist. Yuuri nuzzled his neck and kissed it. Viktor tilted his head to give him more room. He knew Yuuri thought he was at his sexiest when wearing a tux. There been events where Viktor and Yuuri have disappeared, only to reappear looking a little rumpled. At other events, they have stayed only an hour and made their excuses. The morning after these events, Viktor has been seen limping a bit. The couple tended to switch but Yuuri's libido is turned on full when Viktor wore his tux. Yuuri claims it makes him look like a sleek panther. Viktor bought two more just in case. Yuuri was working on a hickey when he smelled the meat. Yuuri grunted. He was in a feral mood.

"Go sit down at the table my love. Food before sex."

Yuuri wanted to protest but his stomach agreed. It was a long time since lunch.

"Hurry it up then." Said feral Yuuri with a swat to Viktor's butt. Viktor yipped with pleasure. Yuuri sauntered to the table and watched as Viktor finished cooking, removed his apron, and carried the plates in. Yuuri devoured his steak dinner and sipped his wine as he watched Viktor finished. Viktor felt Yuuri's foot up his pants leg.

"Are you done?" Said feral Yuuri. Viktor only had a little bit left but the look of desire on Yuuri's face was all he needed.

"Yes, I'm done."

"Come!" Commanded feral Yuuri.

"Yes Yuuri." Viktor eagerly followed his husband.

Some time later, Yuuri flopped down on top of Viktor in a satisfied pile of sweaty flesh. Yuuri hummed in satisfaction. His feral beast was sated. Viktor was in heaven. Their clothes were strewn all over the room. Viktor noted he probably needed a new shirt. Yuuri spotted Viktor's left hand. He linked fingers and pulled the hand to his lips and kissed the rings. The diamond glinted in the light. The gold bands shined. He admired Viktor's tapered fingers. How their whiteness contrasted with his tan skin. It was beautiful. He kissed the palm. Viktor grinned. Feral Yuuri was fun but his sweet husband made his heart feel full.

"I love you Viktor."

"I love you too." After a beat. "You enjoyed the surprise?"

"I did. Thank you darling. I must thank the students too."

"I promised to bring a large box of chocolates tomorrow in thanks."

"Good."

After a breath.

"Dessert?" Asked Viktor.

"Don't wanna move."

"I can bring it here?"

"Ok."

Yuuri rolled off Viktor and giggled. Viktor gave him a kiss.

After a few minutes Viktor found Yuuri with the blankets up to his chin.

"I was cold, but I didn't want to get dressed."

"Good idea."

Viktor set the tray across Yuuri's lap. He whipped off his robe and climbed back into bed. The couple got rather silly with a chocolate lava cake. Yuuri sighed:

"It was lovely, thank you Viktor." Viktor grinned and kissed him.

"You are very welcome my dear."

"I suppose we should get ready for bed?"

"It is early, but a good excuse for morning sex."

Yuuri could think of any reason not to. After all, early to bed, early to rise, gives a married couple a chance to fuck as the sun rise. Or something. Viktor grinned as it was his turn in the morning.

"Ok." Agreed Yuuri.

"Then warm the bath as I make sure everything is turned off for the night."

Some time later, the couple was snuggled in bed with their fur baby and Mr. never forgets a thing, already arranged for the maid service tomorrow.

**The tenth year**

Yuuri and Viktor plopped down on the couch. It was another wonderful Valentine's Day. This time Yuuri planned it all. He loved being surprised by his husband, and Viktor was very good at planning events. But Yuuri thought the time had come for him to take a turn.

The day started at breakfast. Yuuri cooked scrambled eggs with bacon bits (Viktor's favorite). Viktor pulled Yuuri into his lap and they ate off the same plate.

At the rink, a candy-gram came to surprise Viktor. It was something even Viktor never thought of. The hired people sprayed confetti onto Viktor. He pulled Yuuri to him and they both were covered with streamers and glitter. The people wore big felt hearts like Viktor wore once. They sang a love song to the couple.

Yuuri handled dinner. He used his mother's recipe to make katsudon. Viktor praised his cooking skills. Yuuri denied it was that good. They got into a silly argument that made them laugh.

Then they dressed to go out to their favorite gay bar to dance.

Finally, home.

"Did you like your Valentine's Day um day?" Asked Yuuri in his old shy way. In answer, Viktor pushed him back onto the couch cushions. Viktor covered Yuuri in kisses. Yuuri giggled in delight. Viktor stopped to catch his breath:

"Yes, I liked the day." Viktor's look of desire stirred something inside Yuuri. His hands slid down his husband's back and cupped his butt.

"Good." Panted Yuuri. There was some shifting on the couch as their naughty bits aligned. They kissed slower and rubbed. After a while Viktor stopped and got up. Yuuri whined. He held out a hand and Yuuri took it, grinning.

"I have yet to thank you for all of my gifts." Stated Viktor. Yuuri knew what was coming next.

"Lead the way darling."

The loving couple held hands as they disappeared down the hall to continue their celebrating of the most romantic holiday on the calendar.

ceo

This story is this year's Valentine's gift. I hope you enjoyed it and all of my Valentine's Day stories.

Love, Karin.


End file.
